kf_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Invincibles
Formation of The Invincibles When Scan Man and Barcode Boy were fighting the villain known as Jaws, Scan Man was killed. However his wife Succubus discovered her powers and was able to bring him back to life. Once revived, Scan Man and Barcode Boy realized they could not face Jaws alone. So they called many superheroes, and formed a group. The initial group consisted of: * Scan Man * Barcode Boy * Succubus * Shift * Captain Twister * Sol * Splash * Mr. Infinity After getting together they confronted Jaws and using a combination of their abilities were able to defeat him. After the battle, Captain Twister remarked how even though he has powers he sometimes feels vulnerable to villains, but that while fighting in a team, he felt invincible. This led to the team agreeing to officially join together and become known as The Invincibles. Base of Operations After forming as a team, The Invincibles quickly realized operating out of Captain Twister's Dodge City Apartment was not a long term base. They were then approached by billionaire real estate tycoon Olivia Thomas. She told The Invincibles that she was building a new massive skyscraper in downtown Dodge City, and due to the public support behind The Invincibles, she proposed naming the tower after them and making the upper floors their base of operations. The team unanimously agreed and once the tower was built they moved in. Once moved in, Shift became a leader of the team by using his intelligence to set up the base to fit their needs, and also create a force field that covered the building to deter any attacks from super-villains. The team's portion of the tower consists of 6 floors: # The top floor is the lounge. Here is a space for the team to relax and catch up if they've been off doing their own things. The lounge is one large room that fills the entire floor, surrounded by floor to ceiling windows. This floor also acts as a trophy room for items and artifacts the team feels should be on display. # The second floor from the top is the living quarters. This floor consists of many rooms for team members to stay in overnight. There's 8 specially designated to the team, but also 4 extras in case of guests or new members. # The third floor from the top is Mission Control. This is where all the planning for missions takes place. It's also where the team's quantum supercomputer is. This computer is often used to communicate with all team members and is also one of the only two computers on the planet to have access to the InterPlanetary Committee's Galactic Database. This database can only be accessed by Shift. # The fourth floor from the top is the training floor. This floor is 2 stories tall and is full of training equipment and simulations for the team. # The fifth floor from the top is the suit-up floor. This floor includes individual costume storage and suit up rooms and an equipment room full of the team's gadgets. # The sixth floor from the top is the hangar. This floor is 3 stories tall and has one of the sides able to open for the team's hover-jet the "Thunderbird" to enter and exit. Common Adversaries The Invincibles have a long list of confrontations and Villains. Some of the most famous or most frequent villains are: * Graz * Jaws * Death * Drone * Maximus Category:Team Category:Teams